criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Quake in Your Boots
Quake in Your Boots is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-seventh case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and seventh overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in Crimson Canyon. Plot Upon rescuing Vance Michaels from the Fizz farm, Chief Flanagan had him relocated to a hotel in a nearby town for his protection. Dustin then proposed they speak to Vance about what he knows and sent Spencer and the player to investigate. There, in the town, they found the body of bartender Keith Summers, his head smashed in. They then suspected hotel owner Arthur Leonardson, cleaning lady Helga Newman and waitress Tamara Blaine. Soon after, the team were informed that Vance was being attacked in a general store by an angry local. They then headed to the local general store to rescue Vance from an angry Jemima Nicol, who told the detectives that Vance was stealing from her. Despite this, the executioner claimed that he wasn't stealing and that the stress of Keith's death made him want to get some cigarettes. After they sent Vance back to the airship, they suspected Jemima and cowboy Austin Andrews in the murder. Soon after, they were informed by a disheveled Emilio that a bunch of birds had attacked the general store. The team quickly kicked the birds out of the general store and assessed the damages, eventually finding evidence needed to expose Tamara as Keith's killer. They then confronted the saloon waitress about the murder, who initially denied killing Keith. However when Spencer questioned Tamara about the love poem, Tamara told the detectives that she didn't kill Keith for it, but because he was in her way. She then told them that she killed Keith to get to Vance and take him hostage as a favor to the Bullet Python. She then explained that the Bullet Python had helped her family in the past and she would not back down on a favor to someone like the Python. She then explained that she tried to get to Vance, but however Keith was in her way as he was assigned to protect Vance. She then decided to confront Keith when he was alone in Vance's room while Vance was having his meal and then grabbed a brass tap from construction on the broken bathtub that was in the room and attacked Keith with it, killing Keith instantly as he slumped over into the bathtub. Spencer then sent Tamara to trial where Judge South decided that sentencing Tamara to life in prison was suitable for the brutal murder. After Tamara’s arrest, the detectives were visited by Vance, who revealed that after Tamara’s arrest, he wanted to stop hiding and help the team capture the Bullet Python before more blood is spilt. He then revealed that he had a lead on where Daniel may be, which led Spencer and the player to discover a photo of Vance and Daniel at a ghost town. Vance then explained that they had visited the ghost town one summer and that he was sure that Daniel could be held there as the town was barren. He then told them that he could lure the Python out as he was being hunted by the kidnapper. This prompted Helena to set up an emergency tracker for Vance before Vance headed off to the ghost town. Meanwhile, April and the player hurried to interrogate Tamara Blaine about the favor that the Bullet Python did for her family. Tamara reluctantly agreed to tell them as she was in prison for life and she then told them that the Bullet Python killed someone who was about to spread rumours about her family, therefore ruining their reputation. After Tamara told them that the Python had buried the body in the town street by the saloon. They then dug in the street and found a skull which Alexandre identified as Irene Michaels, Vance’s wife. After they questioned Tamara again, Tamara told them that she did what she did to try to erase the Michaels family for good. Hours later as the sun set, Vance called them to tell them that he was running away from someone who was chasing him. The call then cut out as Vance let out a scream, leading April and the player to hurry to the ghost town and rescue Vance so they could end the Bullet Python’s reign of terror. Summary Victim *'Keith Summers' (found with his head smashed open in the bath) Murder Weapon *'Brass Tap' Killer *'Tamara Blaine' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect has head lice. *The suspect plays poker. Appearance *The suspect wears a yellow bandana Profile *The suspect has head lice. *The suspect plays poker. Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect has head lice. *The suspect plays poker. Appearance *The suspect wears a yellow bandana Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect has head lice. *The suspect plays poker. Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect has head lice. *The suspect plays poker. Appearance *The suspect wears a yellow bandana Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer has head lice. *The killer plays poker. *The killer wears a yellow bandana. *The killer is a woman. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Saloon Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Sign, Basket of Towels; New Suspect: Arthur Leonardson) *Interrogate Arthur about the murder that occurred in his hotel. *Examine Basket of Towels. (Result: Name Tag) *Examine Name Tag. (Result: H NEWMAN; New Suspect: Helga Newman) *Ask Miss Newman if she saw anything suspicious. *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Bar Sign; New Crime Scene: Quiet Street) *Investigate Quiet Street. (Clues: Victim's Apron, Trash Can) *Examine Victim's Apron. (Result: Tamara's Notepad Found; New Suspect: Tamara Blaine) *Return the notepad to Tamara and ask how she knew the victim. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Comb) *Analyze Bloody Comb. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has head lice) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef jerky) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Jemima about the murder. (Attribute: Jemima has head lice; New Crime Scene: General Store) *Investigate General Store. (Clues: Satchel, Faded Napkin) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Belt Buckle) *Examine Belt Buckle. (Result: Cowboy Insignia Identified; New Suspect: Austin Andrews) *Ask Austin Andrews if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Austin eats beef jerky) *Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Drawing of Dead Victim) *Analyze Napkin Drawing. (09:00:00) *Confront Arthur about his drawing of the victim being dead. (Attribute: Arthur eats beef jerky and has head lice; New Crime Scene: Saloon Bathtub) *Investigate Saloon Bathtub. (Clues: Hand of Cards, Effigy of Victim) *Examine Effigy of Victim. (Result: Blue Particles) *Examine Blue Particles. (Result: Cleaning Crystals) *Confront Helga Newman about her creepy effigy of Keith. (Attribute: Helga eats beef jerky and has head lice) *Examine Hand of Cards. (Result: Strange Threat) *Analyze Cards. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker, Arthur plays poker) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Store Counter. (Clues: Cash Register, Broken Pieces, Faded Paper) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Empty Register Unlocked) *Question Jemima about the empty cash register. (Attribute: Jemima eats beef jerky and plays poker) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Love Poem) *Interrogate Tamara about the love poem the victim sent to her. (Attribute: Tamara plays poker, eats beef jerky and has head lice) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Talisman) *Analyze Strange Talisman. (09:00:00) *Ask Austin about the hex he gave the victim. (Attribute: Austin plays poker and has head lice) *Investigate Street Porches. (Clues: Bloody Tap, Pile of Trash) *Examine Bloody Tap. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a yellow bandana) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Bag of Beef Jerky) *Analyze Bag of Beef Jerky. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Menace Behind the Mask (5/6). (No stars) The Menace Behind the Mask (5/6) *Question Tamara about the favor that the Bullet Python did. *Investigate Quiet Street. (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Skull) *Analyze Skull. (06:00:00) *Inform Tamara about the body they found. (Reward: Canyon Suit) *Ask Vance about what he had in mind. *Investigate Saloon Bedroom. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Photo of Vance and Daniel) *Question Vance about the photo. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Helena about her idea. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate General Store. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Tool Kit) *Analyze Tool Kit. (03:00:00) *See what Vance has to call about. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning to tremble with apprehension. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Crimson Canyon